coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3260 (2nd August 1991)
Plot Deirdre tells Tracy that she doesn't want Ken to know what a mess they're in. Tracy admits she's already told him everything. Derek is insistent that Steph's alleged affair is none of their business and suggests to Mavis that the Barneses have an open marriage. He realises that this isn't the case when Steph asks him not to tell Des about Simon Beatty. He refuses to deceive Des. Phyllis sees Derek grab Steph by the arm from the window while cleaning at No.6. Betty docks Jack's wages when he skives off to put a bet on. Percy visits Emily to let her know how he's getting on and is amazed when she says she's not selling up. He accuses her of just wanting to get rid of him. Emily is offended by his suggestion that she duped him. Deirdre is glad to be able to confide in Ken. He offers her a £300 cheque to help her out and promises there are no strings attached. She feels humiliated but takes the cheque. Emily takes her custom elsewhere when Jack congratulates her on getting Percy out at the Rovers. The Wiltons feel awkward when Des tells them that he and Steph appreciate each other as they spent a lot of time apart. Steve grows interested in setting up a pirate radio station. Emily offers Deirdre money so that she doesn't have to borrow from Ken. Deirdre is grateful. Derek tells Steph she should tell Des or stop seeing Simon. She's furious at his cheek. Phyllis catches the end of their argument. Winnie Dyson finds Percy gasping for breath on the floor. Deirdre returns Ken's cheque. Phyllis spreads it about that Derek was molesting Steph. Percy is rushed to hospital. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Simon Beatty - Peter Gowen *Winnie Dyson - June Ellis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Cafe *Seedley Close *NorWin, Seedley Close - Living room and hallway *Unnamed cafe Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack wonders if power has gone to Betty’s head. Emily is unaware that Percy is battling for his life. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,210,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 4th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and trimmed three scenes by a total of 1'06": from Part One, 20" was cut from the beginning of the Rovers scene where Jack Duckworth grumbles about Betty Turpin docking his pay, and from Part Two, 13" was cut from the middle of the scene in The Kabin where Mavis Wilton takes a requested box of chocolates off the shelf for Steph Barnes and the scene where Derek warns Steph about her affair was shortened by 33", omitting the part where they're interrupted by Phyllis Pearce. Category:1991 episodes